Pretty Lights
by Cruxifixus
Summary: The Reapers never really knew much about Rube's past and he was happy not to say. But now, he may not have that luxury anymore.


**Chapter One**

A figure appearing so silently and suddenly in the world may have attracted attention to the trained eye but to an outsider, life continued as it once had. The figure moved silently along the hallway whilst shafts of light highlighted the motes of dusts rising from the wooden floorboards as it moved, a shimmering ripple breaking through the air. Pausing briefly infront of one particular, it raised a gloved fist as it were intending to knock on the varnished wood.

"No, enough!" Rube stood stiffly against the unlit fireplace, his right elbow resting heavily on the ceramic tiles, his right hand seemingly propping up the now heavy weight of his head.

He turned his attention back to Mason and fixed him with a dark stare. Yet

again, arguments concerning the supposed unfair distribution of duties had reared its ugly head and clawed its way bloodily to the the surface of the group. Mason, those head had lulled back against the headrest of the easy chair snapped back suddenly under the angry glance of his supervisor.

"But listen Rube, I just don't think it's fair you know"

The words just trailed out the younger man's mouth, sensing it was wise not fight this losing battle.

The older man opened his mouth to reply but his words were silenced by a gentle tapping at his apartment door. No-one ever knocked at his door, not even the messenger who delivered the list of the unfortunates.

"Not another word!"

Masons protestations faded into silence in Rube's ears as the door crept silently inwards and revealed who stood on the other side. All emotion slipped from his face and breath caught sharply in his throat.

Before him stood a woman, tall, slender and translucently pale. Her blonde hair caught the sunlight, causing a dancing halo of diamonds around her face. Eyes of pale yet piercing blue looked up at Rube from under thick eyelashes.

"Hello Ruben" honeyed words spilled over full lips as she smiled a warm greeting.

Still frozen where he stood, Rube suddenly found his voice.

"Out, all of you" he didn't even turn to look at the confused and stunned rabble still gathered in his apartment.

Weak protestations fell silently to the floor as the assembled group looked on in silence.

"May I come in?"

Rube took a step back and gestured into his apartment, meeting the stunned gaze of his reapers for the first time. George was the first to speak, raising a hand to silence Daisy who had opened her mouth to question Rube.

"Erm" she started hesitantly "Rube, shall we go..?"

"But wait we haven't settled wha….." Mason started what seemed to be like a long string of protestations but was silenced buy Roxies hand clamping itself tight across his mouth. He fought for several moments before submitting and just letting himself imagine what the visitor looked like naked.

"We'll go" Roxie pulled Mason from his chair and pushed him ahead of the group. His walk slowed to a crawl as he passed the newcomer, somehow caught in her presence. He allowed her one of his sleaziest smiles before a shove in his back got him moving again. Roxie nodded a small acknowledgement to Rube as she passed and said nothing. Daisy followed close behind, trying to place where she might have known this other women from. For Daisy she brought to mind a familiar Hollywood Glamour; someone she knew maybe? George was the last to leave, clearing her throat as she shut the door.

"Evelyn" Rube looked at the door for a few moments before speaking.

His visitor turned from her appraisal of the apartment and faced him with a gentle smile. He hadn't changed, people say that don't they. It's always 'oh, you haven't aged a day', but in this case it was true. To the Living, Reapers always appeared differently than when they were alive. Always basically the same but just different enough not to arouse suspicion; especially since many reapers remained in the area in which they had once lived. Or maybe it was because Evelyn was dead too.

"Nice friends you have Ruben" she smiled again and he felt his heart melt ever so slightly. God, there was something to be said about Angels…

Sitting down in the now vacant armchair, Evelyn crossed her long pale legs and took a deep breath.

"It's been a long time Ruben. I've missed you.

**A/N: So that's it folks, what do you think? Who is this mystery woman and why did she suddenly come to Rube? More to come soon, sorry this first chapter is so short.**


End file.
